lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The Lostpedia Interview:Molly McGivern
:Orhan94 is responsible for this interview. ---- Molly McGivern is an actress who has guest starred on Lost in season five as the character of Rosie. The interview was conducted over email and was posted on April 15, 2009. ---- Lostpedia:Do you watch the show? If so, are you a casual viewer, or a die-hard fan? Do you have a favorite character or an episode? I must admit that I only started watching the show as soon as I got cast as Rosie, for research, I don't even own a TV. That being said, I can understand why so many Lost fans exist and what keeps them tuned it. As a result of my recent views, I'd say I enjoy Ben Linus' character, he makes me think and I like that. I also enjoy Hurley's character because I can relate to his sincerity. Lostpedia:How did you first come to work on Lost? Are there any interesting stories from the casting process? My agent in Honolulu got me an audition for Rosie's character. Because Rosie's a 70's chick, I indulged myself for the audition by blow drying my hair Farrah Fawcet style and wearing clothes (which was all too easy being from San Francisco) and make-up reminiscent of the 70's. I think Rachel Sutton, the local casting director, got a kick out of some of the characters that walked in for auditions... Lostpedia:What were you told about your character during the casting process? The script indicates that Rosie's character basically introduces the new 70's time-frame, so I knew her general style. I also knew that she and Jerry, DHARMA security, dance to "Candida," so I had fun learning and dancing to that song before the audition...I also knew that she's an "attractive brunette" so combined with her 70's style, I don't mind thinking that I may have been type-cast, ha-ha... Lostpedia:What was it like working with the Lost cast and crew? Are there any interesting stories from your time on set? I've enjoyed working with the cast and crew. There's something to be said for the way the island can affect the overall morale and mood of people. I also happened to know several people on the crew from my work the previous year as a stand-in on the last Indiana Jones film, shot in Hilo. As a result, I felt quite at home on the set and I was happy to be warmly received. It was also a pleasure to work with the cast. Unfortunately, I can't think of any stories that wouldn't compromise the integrity of other's anonymity... Lostpedia:This appears to be your first acting role in film or television. Do you intend to continue acting in film or television, or will you return to theater? Good question. Yes, I have received most of my training in theatre and as a result, I intend to pursue more work in that setting. I adore performing in musicals because I have been blessed with a singing voice and the ability to dance as well as act. The artistic format of live theatre seems to yield a living, breathing organism and the audience becomes a part of that...film and television, although just as well enjoyable, assume a whole different process, as I'm sure you can imagine. Whether or not I will direct my attention to one form in particular depends on what comes my way. Since my appearance on Lost, I've been pursuing projects in both areas of artistic expression...in addition to music and even street theatre. Lostpedia:The ABC press release for "Namaste" credits you as appearing in the episode, but that is not the case. Instead, your character appears uncredited in the next episode, "He's Our You". Did you film any scenes for "Namaste" that were cut and if so, could you share with us a few details about the deleted material? Well, you certainly do your research! Yes, we filmed a short scene in "Namaste," and in my opinion, I don't see how that scene could have flowed with the intensity of the episode aired in any case. Unfortunately, I cannot reveal too much regarding that scene although I can say that it was between Rosie and a cast member (that cat's already out of the bag...)